The White Wolverine
by Rowan.DhampirAngel16
Summary: Professor Xavier notices something different at Stryker's labs. He found something - someone - who he thought was Logan...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I fixed mixed that my beta readers found, but if you notice anymore let me know. Thank you!**

* * *

It was all going too fast for Logan to comprehend right then and there. There was no way he was hearing the Professor right... right?

"Logan?" The Professor's voice snapped Logan out of his shocked thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Logan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Uh, Chuck? Could... could you run that by me again?"

Professor Charles Xavier leaned forward slightly as he clasped his hands together and rested his forearms on his desk. "Logan, you have a son."

The corner of Logan's lips twitched then he laughed, but he noticed the seriousness in the Professor's expression. Logan stopped laughing and his expression dropped. "Oh... you're serious..."

"I know it seems to be a shock to you, Logan, but I have been monitoring Stryker's movements for a while now and," Prof. Xavier straightened, choosing his words as carefully as he could. "I noticed another mutant who, at first, I believed was you attempting to confront him again... but then I noticed that it couldn't be you because you were with Storm tending to the students' training."

Logan 's brow forward in thought as he listened to his long time friend's words. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and I... You are the young man's father, so naturally I wanted you to know first."

Logan nodded his head and lifted his head up to look at Professor X. "Don't tell anyone else... not yet. I'm going to Stryker's hide-out and getting the kid out of there. " he excused himself and headed for the door to the Professor's office.

Just as he was opening the door, the Professor called his name. "Logan,"

Logan looked over his shoulder.

"His name is Rowan."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm thinking on how to continue this story to keep it interesting. Please review and let me know what you think so far! -^w^-**


	2. Prisoner

_Ugh… why do I feel so heavy…?_

With a grunt, the young man pushed himself up into a sitting postion. His long whte hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. His thoughts foggy from whatever happened the other night, he could not remember currently. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the dank, dim room. He blinked a few times as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the lackness of proper lighting.

_Where the hell am I?_

The young man grimaced at the pained stiffness in his shoulders - heck! All over his body. Even his head throbbed. He got up onto his feet hoping that if he walked a bit the stiffness in his legs would go away, and maybe the headache too. After a few moments of stretching a more pained grunting, the white hared young man began to survey his surroundings more. Not only the dim lighting that he had, he noticed that there was one windows or even a cot to lay in. But - there was a door. He stepped closer to it and ran his fingers along the smooth edges, trying to find a small sliver of space he could slip something through... problem was, he had nothing on hand. He stepped back with a frown and placed his hands on his hips. Then it came to him... he looked down at his hands, closed them into fists and willed out his bone claws.

_What the..?!_

The young man gawked at his own claws in shocked horror. What in the hell happene to his claws?! Last he remembered was that they were bone, now they were incasted in some sort of metal alloy. He shook his head as he stumbled a bit, trying to shake the shock away.

_This can't be happening! What happened to me… why can't I remember anything from last night?_

He sook his head again and regained his composure. Ignoring anymore disturbing thoughts, he stepped forward towards the door and slashed at it. He then rammed his shoulder against it and burst through into a hallway. His sensitive nose was assaulted by a rank, stale smell I the air. His nose crinkled at the smell and he glanced around the corridor. So far, there was no one nor a tripped alarm.

_So far, so good... _he thought grimly to himself.

He pivoted on his heels and headed towards what he believed to be north. He eased his foot falls into silence as his mother taught him years ago. So far, he found no one else and hoped greatly he didn't. He hated the thought of fighting with slowed reflexes from the heaviness, it took a lot of effort to maintain the silent steps. He let out a low grunt as he came to a stop at a corner and crouched low when he heard voices. One being an older man and another he found oddly familiar. When he leaned forward, dogg-tags slipped free from under his black T-shirt and clinked together. His heart clenched at the sound and he cursed under his breath as the two men spun around and faced him. He gritted his teeth as he straightened up and extended his claws once more, ignoring the biting sting they brought.

"Ah, just as I thought you would do. So predictable," the oddly familiar man grinned.

The white-haired young man faltered as more memories from last night returne to him. This man who stood before him wa the same man he has seen in old newspapers and photos his mother showed and warned him about.

"Stryker..." he breathed, still stunned.

"Srgt. Stryker, is this-?" The older man, obviously of military stature, spoke.

Stryker's grin never left his face as he stepped towards the young man who, out of pure ininct, started to back away. Stryker lifted his hand slightly, holding a small remote and pressed a button. Blinding pain shot through the young man's body as currents of electricity coursed through him. A scream tore from his lips as Stryker held the button down a few moments longer. Once Stryker let go, the young man fell to his hands and knees as he fought for breath. His body quivered from the aftershock of it all, his eye sight blurry as he tried to focus on Stryker and where that shock of electricity came from.

"Yes, Gen. Dragomirov. This is the new Weapon X... this time with an encrypted 'shock collar,' so there should be little problem taming him." Stryker stated with a sneer at the young man.

The white-haired young man groaned and coughed as he retracted his claws. He then pressed his forehead against his forearms, squeezing his eyes tight and gritted his teet against another spasm. When he attempted to stand back up, Stryker pressed the button again and a new wave of unexplainable pain seered his being. More screaming rang out through the large room and Stryker watched with glee.

"Now, General... let's begin negotiating a price."

* * *

"Damn it, Elf!" Logan cursed other colorful words after Kurt Wagner appeared out of thin air.

He wasn't alone though since he brought along the others of their team. Jean Grey and Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde and Anne-Marie, plus Ororo Monroe who didt want to leave the children "unsupervised." Logan glared at them, still trying to calm his startled heart.

"No way you all are coming along." He growled.

Ororo placed her hands on her hips and glared back at Logan. The others began to protest against Logan's words, they heard about his secret mission through Kitty and Rogue, who were eavesdropping on his and the Professor's conversation.

"We want to help, Logan." Jean said, attempting to reason with the years older man.

"We're a team and a team stays together and helps each other." Scott added firmly, he wore his visor instead of his red tinted sunglasses.

Kurt and Kitty added their own agreement while Ororo now smiled at Logan, who grunted and grumbled more.

"Fine! Just shut up already and gear up. You all following my rules, so no heriocs. Got it?"

The team, mosty Kitty and Rogue hugged him and the others laughed at his embarrassed reaction, just more grumbling and low-breathed cursing the whole flight. Ororo co-piloted the Black Hawk with Logan, mostly because of Logan's discomfort of flying. Though majority of the time the Wolverine would act nonchalant about it and tough it out. She noted his white knuckles from him clenching the steering like his life depended on it.

"Do not worry, Logan. I'll make sure we have a smooth flight." She said.

"Who's worrying? This is nothing, Weather Witch." Ororo chuckled at his nickname foir her, but still kept to her word to make their flight a comfortable a possible.

* * *

The young man groaned as he came to. As he opened his eyes, he noticed he was back in a cell like the one he got out of, but something was different now. He wasn't laying on the cold metal floor. He was shackled to the wall opposite of the metal door. The white-hairedf man felt worse for wear than before then grimaced as he remembered why. Stryker said something about a shock collar, but the only thing he felt around his neck were those accursed dogg-tags that gave away his position. He didn't even know that he even had them. He cursed under his breath as he fought against his restraints, grunting and panting from the effort.

_Damn it! Break already!_

He continued to struggle, but it was a failed attempt to break them. His head hung forward, white hair curtained his face from view if anyone stepped inside his cell. He closed his eyes and fought for breath. He began to slip from conscienceness again, even then he fought to stay awake, but had used up what little strength he had left. There were three things he was certain of: First, his claws were now somehow metal because whatever that man did to him. Second, he has no clue where exactly he is in the world and third - he can't exactly remember his own name or what happened last night... it all came crashing down on him.

He was a prisoner.


End file.
